


Furious

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted on my <a href="http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Furious

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my [tumblr](http://deanhugchester.tumblr.com).

Cas spends a lot of time over the next few weeks alternating between missing Dean terribly, and being absolutely _furious_ with him.

Dean starts calling on a regular basis, and, as luck would have it, he tends to catch Cas in his furious moments.

Finally, Dean demands to know, “What the hell is your problem, Cas?!”

And Cas can’t hold back. He lets Dean know _exactly_  what his problem is. He yells. A lot. Uses curse words. And when he finally winds down, there’s silence on the other end of the line.

Finally, Dean says, “I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas doesn’t answer, so Dean exhales. “I… I don’t have any other way to say it. I am sorry.”

Cas still doesn’t answer, because in honesty, he’s not really sure what he was hoping to get out of this, other than the relief of finally getting everything out and in the open.

They listen to each other breathe for a few minutes. Just when Cas is about to say goodbye, Dean says, “The reason Sam’s getting better is because Ezekiel is in him. Using him as a vessel. He… He threatened to leave if you stayed. Cas, that will kill Sammy…I can’t…”

Understanding dawns, and Cas suddenly gets it. He’s still butt hurt - he’s _homeless_ for crying out loud - but he gets it.

"Dean," Cas says, but he’s not sure what else to say. He wants to say he understands, but he doesn’t want Dean to think its okay, because it’s not. Dean interrupts now, and the whole story comes out. The more Dean talks, the more convinced Cas is that Ezekiel is never going to leave Sam, and he says as much to Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too," Dean says. Silence again, and Cas can’t help but wonder what’s going on inside Dean’s head. Cas wants nothing more than to be there, to help Dean, though he’s not at all sure how he can help. He’s not even sure that, after all that’s happened, that the angels can even get back into heaven.

He’s so lost in his own thinking that he almost doesn’t hear what Dean says next.

"I’m coming to get you, Cas. I’m bringing you home. We’re going to figure out how to get Ezekiel out of Sam, together. Then I’m going to figure out how to make it up to you."

Thoughts rise unbidden to Cas’s mind at this: smooth skin covered in freckles, a calloused hand cupping the back of Cas’s head, the tangle of strong limbs and the brush of soft lips against his own. Cas makes a strangled moaning sound, and rubs his eyes. _Where did that come from?_

"Cas?" Dean says after a moment.

"Yeah," Cas replies.

"Did you hear what I said?"

Cas nods, and then remembers that Dean can’t see him. “Yes. All right Dean.”

Dean sounds light, now, lighter than he has in weeks, and Cas hopes that it’s not just because Cas has promised to help Sam.

"Great." A pause. "This is your home, Cas. You know that, right?"

Cas grunts, a noncommittal sound.

"I mean it, Cas. Team free will, back together. You come back, I’m not letting you go again."

They hang up a few minutes later, and Cas feels immeasurably lighter for having talked to Dean.

He’s not going to let go either.


End file.
